


Unexpected

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genderfluid Harry, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Riding, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “It happens to some of us,” Harry explained as casually as though he was commenting on the weather. “Typically to succubi or incubi who don’t identify with the gender they were born as. And those who don’t realise that’s the case just yet, I suppose.”“So you’re…?” Ben said slowly, not wanting to make any hasty assumptions on his part.Harry just nodded. “But I like both,” he added. “Sometimes I just like being a girl more.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Everything pertinent should be in the tags for this one. I just wanted to write something supernatural where Harry was trans and have it be tied in with those supernatural elements at the same time. 
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

“I don’t understand why Zayn and I couldn’t just switch. He’s the mysterious one, or whatever, right? Wouldn’t it be just as funny if he played a nerdy character instead?”

Ben sighed softly under his breath and clenched his fingers even tighter against the wheel of the rental car that had been the bane of his existence for the last week. Though, at this point, it seemed as though Harry was vying for the top spot on the list of Ben’s present annoyances instead.

“It’s to protect you,” Ben insisted without looking over to meet Harry’s eyes. “I don’t want…. You have to understand how it would look to the fans if we put you in a dress. Even for a laugh. I don’t like it either, Harry, but it’s the way it is.”

Ben had mistakenly thought that Harry would understand his point of view when he’d made the executive decision to have Zayn cross-dress even though Harry had been loudly and proudly excited about the prospect from the moment he’d gotten hold of the script for the music video. Ben didn’t think he could be blamed for his assumption; everything he’d ever done for the band had always been in Harry’s best interests. It had been that way ever since Anne had confided in him only for Ben to reveal his own secret in return. It was them against the world—a world that didn’t understand their kind and never would—and for Harry, that sentiment rang doubly true.

“It’s not fair,” Harry insisted from the passenger seat. He twisted himself around, pulling the seatbelt down off his shoulder and tucking it under his arm instead so that he could direct the full force of his pout at Ben, who glanced over for less than a second to see what he was up to before turning his focus back to the road. “It’s just for a video. It’s not like I’m showing up in a gown to a red-carpet event.”

“People won’t see it that way,” Ben told him. “Not if it’s you doing it.” He wasn’t sure exactly which part of Harry was to blame for that, but Ben had seen first-hand the effect that Harry in a dress and makeup could have, and there was no way he was putting that in front of a fanbase that was already well known for digging much deeper than they had any right to do.

“But—”

“Harry, leave it,” Ben replied tersely. He glanced over again just in time to watch as tears began to sprout at the corners of Harry’s eyes. “Shit. I didn’t mean to make you cry, all right? Just trust me that this is what’s best. Please.”

It was only after Ben had finished speaking that he realised the exit they’d been meant to take was now in his rear-view mirror.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself again.

“What’s happening?” Harry asked as he craned his neck a little, like that would help him figure out the source of the problem at hand.

Ben shook his head. “Missed the exit,” he answered honestly after a few second’s contemplation over whether he should try to play it off as though he was intending to go this way. “It’s fine; we’ve got plenty of time.”

It was at that exact second, of course, that they heard the wail of police sirens, forcing everyone to crowd over as they raced by. Within less than a minute, all the traffic on the motorway had come to a complete standstill, and if Ben straightened up in his seat as much as he could possibly manage, he could just make out a mess of ambulances and police vehicles piled up around the exit half a mile ahead of them.

“Shit,” Ben said a third time. When he turned to look at Harry, it was to find a predictably stony expression on his face. “We’ve still got an hour before they start boarding,” Ben pointed out, though he was wishing now that he’d rushed Harry out of his hotel room far earlier than he had that morning, because there was no telling when they’d be able to circle back around to the airport at this rate.

Fifteen minutes later, they still hadn’t moved a centimetre, and Ben was finally forced to confront the fact that he had no other choice but to call the airline and try to change their flight. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself as he pulled out his phone, Googled the number, and waited while it rang. “Fuck, shit, fucking fuck—hello? Yes, I’ll hold.” Ben turned his head toward Harry again and mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath through his nose. This was going to be a long day.

Ben was on hold for another fifteen minutes, and then at the end of it all, he discovered that there were no more direct flights to London available until the following afternoon. Which meant that their only options were to take a different flight with a two-hour layover in Salt Lake City, or to book another hotel (with money from Ben’s pocket rather than the label’s) and fly out tomorrow.

With the full moon rapidly approaching and Ben’s irrepressible pack instincts making him desperate to get back home to Meri, he decided on what he’d found to be the lesser of two evils and rebooked their tickets for the flight to Salt Lake later that day.

Harry was every bit as annoyed by the news as Ben had expected him to be, but he calmed down once Ben promised to sneak him a few drinks in the admiral’s club at the Salt Lake City airport while they waited.

Once they finally managed to get off the motorway nearly an hour later, it was smooth sailing on their way to LAX. Even the line for security was unbelievably short, and if they’d been getting on their originally intended flight, it would have easily been the best American airport experience of Ben’s life.

The flight from Los Angeles to Salt Lake City was barely two hours long, but somehow Harry managed to fall asleep for the majority of the journey, his head lolling against Ben’s shoulder as he snored softly—peacefully—as Ben merely watched his relaxed expression while he slept.

That peace was shattered just a few short minutes before they were due to land, when the plane suddenly hit a bout of turbulence that had Harry sitting bolt upright in his seat, his eyes wide and panicked. Ben placed a soothing hand against his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Everything’s fine,” Ben reassured him. “We’ll be off the plane soon.”

Only half of Ben’s prediction proved true. They deplaned without much of a hassle, but as soon as they began their walk through the airport to the admiral’s club, Harry nudged Ben in the ribs and pointed toward the windows, uttering a soft, “It’s snowing,” with a mix of both wonderment and worry.

Ben stared out at the white flurries swirling past the glass with a grimace. It felt like a bad omen after everything that had already gone awry so far, and within just a few minutes of entering the admiral’s club and ordering their drinks (well, Ben’s drink on Harry’s behalf), his worst fears were realized in the form of an email from the airline, informing them that all outbound flights were being grounded. Indefinitely.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Harry asked worriedly.

Ben shrugged. “Just wait, I suppose.” He wished he had a better answer for Harry, but he’d been in similar situations enough times to know that they didn’t have many other options.

Harry seemed satisfied enough for the first hour or so that they were sat in the back of the lounge, his phone in hand as he sipped occasionally from the cocktail that Ben had ordered for him. But as the second hour began to draw to a close, Ben could tell that Harry was getting antsy.

“You didn’t apologize earlier,” Harry said out of nowhere, his eyes narrowed as he leaned down to put his lips back around the straw in Ben’s glass.

“Didn’t I?” Ben replied as he raised his eyebrows.

Harry shook his head. “I was thinking,” he continued, changing topics without any sort of transition at all. “If we’re going to be here much longer, it might be worth it to shift and find some bloke to fuck in the loo or something.”

Privately, Ben thought that sounded like the worst idea Harry had ever come up with, but he didn’t want to ignite another argument when tensions were already high. “That seems risky,” he said in a calm tone instead. “Are you really that desperate for a pick-me-up?”

Harry paused, then shook his head again. “It’s been a while,” he admitted, “but I don’t know that I’d get enough energy back for the shift to be worth it.”

“How long’s it been?” Ben wondered. “Since you shifted, I mean. Not the other…well.” He coughed lightly to hide his embarrassment at unintentionally asking about Harry’s sex life, which, to Harry, wasn’t all that embarrassing at all. But for Ben, who was already feeling the effects of the coming nightfall, even just the thought of Harry’s mouth around something other than a straw was enough to make his trousers just a little bit tighter.

“Not since I was in Cheshire,” Harry replied easily, either oblivious to Ben’s reaction or just choosing to ignore it. “I try to practise a bit when I’m at home, see if I can stay shifted longer.”

Ben had the urge to ask who Harry was sampling from when he was in Cheshire rather than London, where Nick could supply him with a steady source of sexual energy, but it didn’t seem proper, even though for a succubus like Harry it was simply a fact of life.

Ben might have grown up with a greater than average knowledge of monsters in general (primarily thanks to his father’s research into inhuman genetics, spurred by his decision to both marry a werewolf and father a child with her), but succubi and incubi had always been somewhat of a mystery to the world of monsters at large. Ben hadn’t even realised they could change forms—the species Harry and his family belonged to, at least—until Harry had done so on a whim after being told (by Ben himself) that he couldn’t leave the hotel because of the fan presence outside.

Harry had merely shrugged, screwed up his face like he was concentrating intently on something, and rapidly morphed into blonde-haired female version of himself that no normal human would ever even know to suspect if they passed him on the street.

It was shortly after that incident that Ben learned why Harry favoured female transformations over a more subtle enhancement of his natural form. It wasn’t a neat party trick; it was literally Harry’s only option.

“It happens to some of us,” Harry explained as casually as though he was commenting on the weather. “Typically to succubi or incubi who don’t identify with the gender they were born as. And those who don’t realise that’s the case just yet, I suppose.”

“So you’re…?” Ben said slowly, not wanting to make any hasty assumptions on his part.

Harry just nodded. “But I like both,” he added. “Sometimes I just like being a girl more.”

But Harry didn’t change often. He didn’t have the opportunity to, not when the band was recording and touring nine months out of the year with endless press obligations and the like. The other boys didn’t know, either, which kept Harry on an even tighter leash. As far as Ben knew, the only time that Harry ever changed forms at all with the exception of when he was at home or with Nick—was around Ben himself.

Ben had yet to return the favour. Out of the pair of them, Ben was fairly certain he’d gotten the more rotten deal. So Harry had to deal with a few more swooning girls (and boys) than the average lad; that wasn’t so hard in comparison to fighting back the urge to fuck and/or kill anything with a pulse that came over Ben one night a month. Two if he was exceptionally unlucky.

And even though the moon was only one-hundred-percent full for that one single night, it didn’t mean that Ben couldn’t feel the effects for days beforehand, like a physical pull. It was that feeling he’d been dealing with all day now, and it was only getting worse the closer the full moon got. At this rate, he’d barely make it home and into the secure bunker underneath his house before it started.

“Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Harry asked, his voice finally cutting through the vaguely alcohol-tinged haze of Ben’s internal musings.

“Just tired,” Ben lied. “Maybe a little drunk. Didn’t have breakfast before we left.”

“We could buy a giant pretzel on the way to the gate,” Harry said hopefully.

Ben shook his head with a sigh and a smile. “If you promise not to seduce anyone in here, I’ll buy you a fucking pretzel.”

Harry stuck out his pinkie and extended it toward Ben with a smirk. “Promise,” he said.

Ben closed his pinkie around Harry’s to satisfy him before taking another sip of his drink, wincing yet again when it hit his empty stomach. That pretzel was sounding better and better by the minute.

Ben was feeling a bit more like himself once there was a warm pretzel in his hand and on its way to his stomach, but that feeling was quickly replaced by dread when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket again. Praying it was just Meri asking for a travel update, he pulled it out with his free hand only to find another message from the airline informing them that their flight was officially cancelled, and that the airline would be providing vouchers for a free night’s hotel stay at the information desk.

“Christ alive,” Ben groaned.

“What is it?” Harry asked through a mouthful of pretzel.

Ben tipped the phone toward him to show him the message.

“Oh,” was all Harry had to say in response.

They were closer to the admiral’s club than their gate, so Ben walked Harry back to their table at the back of the lounge and very sternly told him to stay put. It would be just his luck to have Harry spotted by a fan, something they’d already risked far too much of already.

Now that Ben was on his own, he hurried to the information desk to take care of the vouchers himself, learning in the process that they wouldn’t be able to leave until the storm cleared up sometime the next morning. The woman working the desk already looked haggard as she handed over the voucher, and Ben felt too bad to ask her for an additional one for Harry as well. He figured it would be easier to keep an eye on him if they were sharing a room anyway.

In addition to the hotel voucher, they were also afforded a credit for a rental car, which Ben took immediate advantage of after picking Harry up from the admiral’s club and ushering him out of the airport.

Harry seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood as they drove through a virtual blizzard to the hotel just a few blocks away, pointing at the sights through his window as they passed them by. Ben was too busy trying to keep them alive to pay much attention to the historical buildings in the distance, but he was glad that Harry was enjoying himself, at least.

The hotel parking lot was packed full of cars nearly identical to the one they’d driven from the airport, and Ben climbed out of the car with a sinking feeling that only got worse when he glanced up at the moon, only a sliver still shrouded in shadow.

There was a line practically out the front door leading to the check-in desk, and when Ben finally made it to the front—with Harry safely tucked away on a nearby couch to wait without attracting unwanted attention—he was informed that the hotel was nearly full up and that there were no more rooms with two queens.

“That’s fine,” Ben decided quickly. He was too exhausted to even think about going through the trouble of finding another hotel to stay in just to avoid sharing a bed. “I’ll take a single.”

Ben informed Harry of the situation on their way up to the fourth floor, where their shared room was located. Harry merely shrugged, apparently unbothered by the whole thing, and brushed past Ben with his bags as soon as the elevator doors opened to let them out.

Ben took the first shower when they reached their tiny square room with only a couple metres of space around the bed in the centre. He was quick about it, ignoring the way his cock immediately perked up as soon as he was under the warm water, and he wrapped the towel even tighter around his waist when he got out just for that extra bit of security.

Harry fluttered on past him into the bathroom once Ben was done, but he didn’t bother to close the door, instead climbing into the shower and tossing his briefs out onto the toilet lid before turning the water on, while Ben watched the whole thing from just outside the doorway.

Ben took it as implicit permission to continue the rest of his bedroom routine while Harry showered, and he was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth at the sink when the water turned off and Harry’s head poked out to grab a towel off the hook.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you,” Ben said through a mouthful of toothpaste. “And I’m sorry for making us miss our flight.”

Harry didn’t say anything as he ducked back behind the curtain to dry off. He stepped out of the tub a few seconds later, the towel wrapped snugly around his hips and his eyes cast low to the floor. “It’s fine,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m gonna go to bed now if that’s all right?”

“Of course,” Ben replied, blinking rapidly. He lowered his head to spit out the excess toothpaste collecting in his mouth, and when he lifted it again to look in the mirror, Harry had already gone.

Harry was curled up in bed when Ben walked out into their room a few minutes later, the cadence of his breathing indicating that he was either already asleep or well on his way towards it. Ben was careful to keep quiet as he slipped under the covers beside him before turning off the light, leaving the thin ray of moonlight peeking in through the gap in the curtains as the only source of illumination on Ben’s face as he drifted off to sleep.

Ben woke an indeterminable amount of time later. It was still dark all around him, and it took Ben a few seconds to get his bearings, to remember that he was in a hotel room with Harry and that they were sharing a bed. A bed that had now become exponentially smaller somehow, as Ben realised that he was fully hard with his cock pressed up against the curve of Harry’s arse under the covers.

Now that he was awake, Ben could feel the pull of the moon more than ever, and it didn’t take him long to figure out that he was dangerously close to shifting right there in bed with Harry. Who he couldn’t seem to force himself to move away from no matter how much he knew he needed to.

“Harry,” Ben growled in a low voice, his canines already starting to dig into his lower lip as he gritted his teeth against the pulse of heat along his spine and in low in his belly. “ _Harry_.”

A sleepy mumble escaped Harry’s lips, incomprehensible even to Ben’s acutely heightened senses. Then Harry pushed his hips back, into Ben’s, grinding lazily against him until the nails on Ben’s hands began to dig painfully into Harry’s side.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked through a yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before abruptly going stock still, his own supernatural instincts alerting him to the presence of a would-be predator. He leapt out of bed quick as a cat and flicked on the lamp next to him on the nightstand as he pressed up against the wall.

Ben hissed at the sudden illumination, his enhanced eyesight unable to adjust now that he’d already started to transform into a more…bestial version of himself. He threw a hand over his eyes, rolling away from the light until Harry had dimmed it enough that Ben could bear to sit up and open his eyes again.

“Moon’s not full yet,” Harry pointed out.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. He couldn’t seem to force his canines back into his gums, and he certainly couldn’t will his throbbing erection away, but he hadn’t grown claws and ripped up the sheets—or worse, injured Harry—which he was choosing to count as a win for now. “I know,” he said flatly.

“Then why are you shifting now?” Harry asked.

Ben gave Harry a sharp look as he lowered his hand away from his face. “Might have something to do with the fact that I’m sharing a bed with a succubus,” he retorted.

Harry’s face creased in confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asked. Unlike Ben, all of his knowledge of other species other than his own had come from Ben himself. And well, there were just certain things that one didn’t talk about with a nineteen-year-old, even when the lines between professionalism and intimacy had long ago been blurred.

“The shift is triggered by other things,” Ben explained carefully, hyperaware all the while of the fact that his erection was not-so-subtly tenting the covers draped over his lap. “It’s tied to my animal instincts—all of them,” he added with a meaningful glance. Fighting, feasting, fucking…they were all potential catalysts. It was just Ben’s luck that he happened to be stuck in close quarters with a walking aphrodisiac.

Harry’s eyebrows lifted as he realised what Ben was getting at. “Is there any way I can help?” he asked, his eyes flitting between Ben’s face and his thinly veiled erection.

“You can take a few laps around the corridor,” Ben replied in a flat tone. “Once I take care of it, I should be fine.”

Harry’s expression turned sceptical. “You think getting off once is going to help?”

“It’ll calm me down,” Ben replied with a slight shrug.

Harry slipped down back into the bed, his hands moving toward the covers keeping Ben’s modesty somewhat intact as he replied, “I could help with that,” in a smooth voice that had Ben unable to move as Harry slowly pulled down both the sheets and Ben’s boxers to reveal his hard, aching cock.

Ben bit his lip to suppress a noise that wouldn’t have been human. Harry let out a whoosh of air as he stared down at the massive erection pointing up towards Ben’s stomach, his wide-eyed expression clearly revealing just how impressed he really was by the sight. And Ben was fairly certain that Harry had seen his fair share of cocks, all things considered.

“I assume you like what you see?” Ben prompted as Harry continued to do nothing but stare.

The comment finally forced Harry to lift his eyes to meet Ben’s once more. “Well, I’ve not had much bigger, I can tell you that.” He reached for Ben’s cock without waiting for a response, but Ben was faster.

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Harry challenged, his eyes flashing as he pushed against Ben’s unwavering grip on his wrist. “I know you and Meri aren’t one-hundred-percent monogamous, so don’t try to use that as an excuse.”

“That’s out of necessity,” Ben countered. Meri was human and on the occasions that he let himself run wild on a full moon with the pack he belonged to in London, he kept to sexual partners of his own kind, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to hurt them like he might have if it were Meri in their place.

“And this isn’t a necessity?”

Ben’s grip loosened, and this time, when Harry broke free before wrapping his hand around Ben’s cock, he didn’t move a muscle to stop him.

“Always wanted to do this,” Harry muttered to himself before leaning down and sinking his mouth down around the head of Ben’s cock, just managing to stuff half of it down his throat before choking and coming back up for air again. He repeated the process until Ben’s fingers were fisted in the sheets, his balls drawn up close as he felt himself inching closer and closer to coming in Harry’s mouth.

“Harry,” he squeaked out in warning, prompting Harry to pop off again with a gasp.

“How many times can you come during a full moon?” Harry asked with an unabashedly ravenous expression as he sat back up.

Ben pursed his lips as he gave the question some thought. “With a compatible partner?” he finally replied. “I could probably go all night.”

The hungry look on Harry’s face turned practically feral as he leaned in toward Ben, who already knew what Harry was going to suggest. Not that it was such a mystery when Harry’s hand and mouth had already been on Ben’s cock.

“We can’t,” Ben protested. There were a thousand reasons why they couldn’t, and he was positive he’d be able to think of at least one just as soon as Harry let go of his aching erection.

“We’re both stuck here until morning anyway,” Harry pointed out. “It doesn’t matter.” His eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, and if Ben didn’t know better, he might have suspected Harry of trying to use some of his supernatural charms to get his way.

Not that Harry needed to resort to those methods. He must’ve known already that Ben would cave sooner or later.

“I could try to look a little more like Meri,” he offered, his grip around Ben’s cock tightening with every word. “If you think that would help.”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut for a second and took a deep breath. “It wouldn’t,” he bit out as he opened them again only to find that Harry already looked different than she had only seconds ago, her curls hanging past her shoulders, her jaw softer, though she was still recognisably Harry, at least.

“But you do want me to look like _this_ ,” Harry replied as she finally let go of Ben’s cock so she could slowly peel her shirt over her head, revealing the heavy swell of breasts that she hadn’t possessed less than a minute ago. “Don’t you?”

Ben found himself transfixed by the way her nipples jutted out proudly from her chest, dark and puffy and altogether too tempting in his current state. Finally, he managed to drag his eyes back up to her face. “How long can you stay like that?” he wondered.

Harry’s expression darkened. “Five or six hours at the most,” she replied with a frown. “And I won’t be able to do it again for a few days after.”

Ben reached out, softly tracing his thumb under the crease of Harry’s left breast, dragging it down slowly to cover the third nipple underneath. “I suppose we should probably make the most of it, then,” he said in a quiet tone.

Harry practically leapt into his lap, her arse pinning Ben’s erection painfully against his thigh until he managed to wrestle her off and onto her back instead, where Ben quickly pinned her against the mattress before leaning down to cover her mouth with his own.

“Condom?” he asked breathlessly as he pulled away.

Harry shook her head. “Didn’t bring any,” she told him, which Ben knew was a lie, but if she didn’t want him to use one (or more likely, twelve) then he certainly wasn’t going to argue against it. She didn’t technically require the physical result of someone’s orgasm to feed off of their sexual energy, but it certainly didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t like Ben could get her pregnant even in this form.

She was still wearing the briefs she’d gone to bed in, but they fit differently now over her hips, the front sagging now that she didn’t have any bollocks to fill them out. Ben removed them slowly, rather than physically ripping them off the way he would have liked, instead savouring the gradual reveal of her dark brown pubic hair and the rosy pink of her cunt as she spread her legs wide to let him in.

Ben didn’t waste time before sliding his fingers into the tight space between her thighs. “God, you’re soaked already,” he observed, his fingers churning wetly inside her a few times before he pulled them out again.

“Perks of being a succubus,” Harry replied casually. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her knees, just watching with dark eyes as Ben lifted his dripping fingers and placed them against his tongue to taste her. “You gonna finger me all night, or are you gonna fuck me?” she challenged, lifting her hips to grind up against the solid ridge of Ben’s cock, which had been hard for so long now it was bordering on painful.

Ben didn’t waste any more time. He pinned one of Harry’s legs against her chest, forcing her to bend in half to accommodate the space he’d made for himself between her legs, and with his other hand, Ben firmly grasped his cock, lining it up with her pussy and splitting her open with one steady push.

Harry gasped out loud and tightened up around him, and that was enough to tip Ben, who’d already been dangerously close to coming ever since Harry had gotten her mouth on him, over the edge. He knocked his forehead against hers, giving himself a few seconds to ride it out as she contracted her pelvic muscles around him like she was trying to milk the come right out of his bollocks.

“You always this tight?” Ben asked through panting breaths as he finally got a hold of himself again, long enough to pull out almost all the way before fucking right back into her again.

“Virgin tight,” Harry replied with a wink. “Every time. Perks of the shift. Doesn’t hurt that you’re absolutely massive, as well. I mean, Christ. I’m surprised Meri can handle it.”

Ben knew she’d meant it more as a joke than anything, but he couldn’t bring it upon himself to laugh, not when he could still feel her cunt strangling his cock, begging him to come inside her a second time. Ben fucked her even faster, his fingers digging into the bend of her knees as he pressed them down against her shoulders for more leverage.

“Gonna come again,” he told her in a desperate tone, far sooner than he would have liked.

Harry’s eyes flashed as she stared up at him. “Do it,” she taunted him. “I want you to keep coming until you can’t take anymore.” Like this, flat on her back with her legs in the air, it might have seemed like Ben was the one in control. But it had become abundantly clear the second she’d put her hand on his cock that it was entirely the opposite.

Ben came inside her a second time with a loud groan, his spine going rigid under Harry’s hands as he shoved into her as far as he possibly could, his hip bones flush with her arse—and even then, it didn’t feel deep enough.

“Still hard?” Harry checked once Ben had gotten a chance to catch his breath.

He nodded and closed his eyes for a second, giving over to the shift a little more before pulling out and rolling Harry onto her side instead. She let out a little meep of surprise at being manhandled, but it was cut off by the sharp gasp that escaped her lips once Ben shoved his cock back into her from behind without uttering a single word of warning.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned as she turned her head into the pillow, unable to do anything else but lie there and take it as Ben lifted her leg up again to pound even harder into her, his cock rubbing over her G-spot with every in-stroke.

“Do you want to come?” Ben asked her as he quickened his rhythm, already feeling his own orgasm—the third of the night—starting to build.

Harry shook her head as she turned to look at Ben over her shoulder, her hair a mess, her eyes wild. “Not yet,” she said, voice rough. “Fuck. You gonna fill me up again?”

Ben suppressed a growl by embedding his teeth gently in the soft skin at the nape of her neck, the realisation that Harry was already full of his come almost too much for him to handle. It was enough to trigger another orgasm, and he stayed deep inside her for several moments after he’d finished coming, just trying to catch his breath again.

“That’s not all you’ve got, is it?” Harry asked archly.

Ben finally pulled out of her, wincing at the amount of come that flowed out from her pussy and onto the hotel sheets. He was still hard, his heart still racing, and he spared only a second to manoeuvre Harry into position on her side again with her leg up against his chest before pushing his erection back inside her.

“Fuck me harder,” Harry urged with her fingers twisted up in the fabric of the pillowcase under her head. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, lifting her hips as much as she could physically manage to try and meet Ben’s thrusts. “Come on, _come on_. God, your cock’s so fucking big. Feels like you’re in my stomach.”

Ben was torn between wanting to shut her up and wanting to make sure that she never stopped talking. His skin felt hot all over as he listened to her babble about how he was going to ruin her for anyone else—even though he knew that wasn’t true—between broken-voiced pleas for Ben to come inside her again.

And then he did, hot and wet, adding to the mess already between her thighs. When Ben pulled away again, there was a puddle of his come pooling underneath her hips, and Ben was finally forced to acknowledge the fact that if they kept going in this same fashion, the mattress was going to be ruined come morning.

“Up,” Ben urged, tugging Harry out of bed by her dainty wrists and pulling her over to the side so he could scoop up the sheets they’d already ruined. He balled them up as best he could and tossed them into the bathroom for now.

When he turned back around to face Harry, she was leant up against the wall, her arms crossed under her breasts, pushing them up even higher. Ben’s eyes drifted down, past her tattooed stomach and down to where his come was matted in her pubic hair and dripping down her thighs.

“We could put towels down on the floor,” Harry helpfully suggested.

Ben nodded dumbly, his eyes still transfixed on Harry’s body. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he got home, regardless of his and Meri’s mutual understanding about this sort of thing.

Harry used Ben’s distraction as an opportunity to make good on her suggestion, and Ben just continued to watch her as she bent down to lay a few folded towels on the ground. Once she was satisfied with the result, Harry sat back on her heels and stared up at Ben questioningly. “How do you want me?”

Ben considered their options. There wasn’t much room to work with, unfortunately. “Hands and knees,” he decided.

Once Harry had assumed the position, Ben climbed awkwardly over her before kneeling in place with his hands at her hips. He fingered her absently for a moment, tugging soft little moans from her lips as he rubbed his own cock against the inside of her thigh.

“You gonna play with my pussy all night, or are you gonna fuck me?” Harry demanded once more through halting breaths as she glanced up at Ben from over her shoulder.

Ben didn’t want to tell her that he was trying to slow things down because he didn’t know when they’d have another chance to do this. Now that he’d had his taste, he didn’t think he could go back to the way things had been before.

He fucked her roughly just like that, keeping her in place with his hands at her waist as he fucked into her hard and deep, until he was coming again, spilling onto the towels underneath them as Harry collapsed into downward dog and caused Ben’s cock to slip out prematurely.

“You’re sure you don’t want to come yet?” Ben panted. He’d lost track already of the number of orgasms he’d had, and yet, his cock was still as hard as ever. Just another perk of the full moon, he thought to himself. Or near enough. But Harry still hadn’t come once despite the abuse her pussy had already taken.

Harry shook her head, her curls swaying wildly. “Feels like you’re still holding back on me,” she commented from where she’d collapsed against her folded arms on the floor. Her arse was still in the air, her cunt gaping open now and soaked with Ben’s come.

“I’m trying not to shift,” Ben admitted. It had been easier at first, but the longer the night wore on, the more he could feel something inside him itching to get out.

“What would happen if you did?” Harry wondered, blinking sleepily as she laid there underneath Ben while he recuperated from his last orgasm.

Ben wasn’t sure honestly. He tried to avoid half-shifts at all costs; he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d let himself get far enough that he couldn’t pass as a normal human to the untrained eye. But there was something tempting about letting himself go here and now, with Harry, and he couldn’t find it in himself to keep the transformation at bay any longer.

“Stay there,” Ben told Harry as he climbed to his feet and moved over to the window. He yanked the curtains to either side, basking in the sharp heat that prickled under his skin as the moonlight came streaming through the glass, enticing him to give himself over.

It was strange afterward, when Ben was more beast than human, to still feel fully in control of his mental faculties in a way he so rarely was when not with his pack—but maybe that was due to Harry’s presence, the soothing pheromones and calming influence that she naturally exuded. No matter the cause, Ben was clear-headed when he returned to her with his fangs and claws fully extended, his eyes glowing yellow, and thick hair covering his arms and legs and chest.

Harry looked over her shoulder at Ben with a mild expression. “You’re cute like that,” she said placidly.

Ben barked out a laugh as he knelt down behind her again. “You don’t need to flatter me,” he told her before winding his claws carefully into her curls and pushing her head down to get a better angle at her pussy than he’d had before. He might have been in control of himself still, but his animal instincts were stronger now, and they were demanding that he breed the warm, ripe cunt in front of him, regardless of the fact that her fertile scent was merely an illusion.

“Can you knot up like this?” Harry asked with her face pushed into the floor, her voice muffled slightly by the towels.

“I might,” Ben warned her, and he heard Harry’s heartrate pick up in response. “Is that what you want?” he asked.

“Want to come around it,” she replied in a throaty voice.

Ben could see her cunt clenching around nothing, as though in anticipation of it, and he couldn’t bring himself to wait any longer. He plunged back inside her quickly, rabbiting his hips against hers with little consideration for the rhythm or speed beyond what his own body needed to get off. If he could manage to pop a knot…then he’d make sure that Harry came, too.

But Ben didn’t feel his cock swell when he came for what must have been the fifth or sixth time that night, and there was a distinct tinge of disappointment when Harry pulled away from him and rolled onto her back to rub at her knees with a wince.

“You all right?” he checked.

“Gonna get rug burn if we do much more of this,” she replied pointedly. “And I’m tired of trying to hold myself up. I need a break.”

Ben lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Not really the fortitude I expected from a succubus.”

Harry rolled her eyes. “I’m not usually getting railed by horny werewolves,” she pointed out. Her eyes drifted over to the waist-high dresser looming above them with intent. “Still good to keep going?” she asked.

Ben nodded and extended a hand to help her to her feet. Within seconds, he had her bent over the dresser and was inside her once again, and this time he could feel a change, an itch under the skin at the base of his cock that wasn’t there before. When he pulled out again after nailing her so hard that they must’ve woken the guests in the room next door with the thud of the dresser hitting the wall, there was a distinct swelling where his knot should have formed. It wasn’t quite there yet, but now Ben was confident that the higher the moon got in the sky, the closer he would come to actually succeeding in knotting her.

“Fuck, you’re filthy,” Ben observed as he thumbed her arsecheek to one side to get a better look at the sloppy mess between her thighs.

Harry remained bent double, whining pitifully as she pushed her hips back in search of more. “Keep going,” she begged. “Want another one.” She’d seemed to be even more in control than Ben throughout the whole night so far, but now she seemed hazier, like the effects of drawing on Ben’s energy for this long was finally starting to overload her senses.

Ben smacked her arse, gently, curious to see how she’d react. “You want my cock again?” he taunted her.

Harry nodded, her face mashed up against the dresser and drool starting to run out of her mouth onto the polished wood. “Please fuck me,” she whined, “please, please, please, I’m so empty, I need your come, I need—ah!” She let out a loud yelp as Ben spanked her again before shoving straight back into her without warning.

Ben only managed to thrust a few times before he was coming again. The heady feeling of having their roles switched, of being in control, had him too worked up to last any longer, but Ben was smugly satisfied when the bulb of his knot caught for just a second when he pulled out, eliciting a breathy gasp from Harry’s lips.

“Hey,” Ben said in a quiet voice as he helped her stand up again. “You all right? That wasn’t too much?” He thumbed softly at her chin, watching as she blinked slowly a few times before the awareness returned to her face.

“I’m all right,” she assured him. “But my legs _really_ can’t handle much more of this.” She glanced back at the bed, already stripped of one layer of sheets and looking disastrous even though they’d managed to save the mattress itself from being irreparably destroyed. “How do you feel about losing that security deposit?” she asked as she looked back up at Ben with a sheepish smile.

Ben pursed his lips and sighed. “I suppose we could put a few towels down and hope for the best,” he replied, accepting at last that there was probably no saving their hotel room at this point. He didn’t envy the work housekeeping would have to do when they left, either, which meant he’d have to run to an ATM in the morning so he could leave an appropriately hefty tip.

Ben wasn’t expecting to be pushed onto the mattress as soon as the bed was covered in the only clean towels they had left, however.

“I thought you were worn out,” Ben said as Harry scrambled onto the bed so she could straddle him, her hands placed pointedly over his abdomen for leverage.

Harry shook her head with a wry grin. “I wanted a chance to ride you first,” she said before reaching behind herself to help guide Ben’s cock back into her pussy. “How much longer, do you think?” she asked, voice tight, eyelids fluttering as she settled herself with Ben even deeper inside her now than he’d been before.

“I could go another couple rounds,” Ben replied confidently, though there was no denying the fact that his energy was beginning to flag. His cock, however, hadn’t gotten that same memo. Now that he’d allowed himself to shift, he was harder than ever, but Ben was determined this time to hold out until he could manage to fully knot Harry before allowing himself to come again.

It was difficult to restrain himself when Harry started to ride him, though, her breasts heaving as she rocked back and forth until the strain on her muscles was too much for her to continue. Ben had her turn around after, so she was straddling him backwards, at which point he hoisted her legs up so he could pound into her hard from underneath.

She was screaming by the end of it, but Ben still hadn’t touched her clit so much as once. He decided he wanted to give back just as good as he’d been getting.

“Turn around again,” Ben decided after nearly coming but just managing to hold off at the last second.

Harry didn’t respond as she hauled herself up so she could spin around to face him again. Her breathing was ragged now, body slicked with sweat and come, and her arms trembled as she struggled to keep herself upright once she was seated on Ben’s cock again.

“You can relax,” Ben said as he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, tugging her backwards so that she was relying solely on him to keep her from falling. Like this, Ben could easily use his thumb to rub over her clit as he ground his hips into hers, working his cock in slow circles inside her while her eyelashes fluttered wildly.

“Shit,” she moaned as Ben sped up the movement of his thumb. “Fuck, make me come.”

“Just relax, darling,” Ben urged again. He tightened his grip on her hair, causing Harry to let out a soft whine, and pushed his cock as deep as it would go while she clenched up around him. “Let go, love.”

Harry let out a choked sob as she finally came, her cunt contracting hard enough around Ben’s cock that for a moment, he was afraid he might come, too, but he didn’t give her even a second to recover before he was pulling Harry off of his cock and coaxing her into place over his face instead.

“I’m a mess,” Harry gasped out as Ben tugged her hips down to meet his mouth.

He didn’t bother to pull away long enough to answer her, instead letting his tongue do the talking as he swiped it over her cunt, getting her even messier as he sloppily sucked at her pussy until she was coming again for what felt like a solid minute.

When Ben finally rolled her off of his face and onto her back again so he could take an uninhibited breath of fresh air, he was harder than ever, the skin at the base of his cock already stretched taut in anticipation. He had the feeling that when he came again, it would be the last one he’d be able to muster for the rest of the night, so he had to make it count.

“Still with me?” he checked as he turned onto his side to rub gently at her face with his thumb.

Harry nodded, her eyes closed.

“One more?” Ben asked hopefully.

Harry’s eyes finally blinked open. She nodded again, and then rolled onto her stomach, pushing her arse up in the air like she had before when she’d collapsed onto the floor. “You’ll have to do the work,” she mumbled sleepily. “Can’t move anymore.”

Ben didn’t have a problem with that. He got behind her again and pushed just the head of his cock inside her, watching as she stretched to take the rest of him, her cunt straining around the swollen bulk of his knot, nearly too big for her now, as he bottomed out inside her. “Can you make yourself come like this?” he asked her.

Harry nodded into her pillow and snaked a hand up between her thighs, pressing her fingers over her clit as Ben started up a steady rhythm inside her. He fucked her slow at first, then faster, then even faster, letting his primal instincts fully take over until he wasn’t even seeing in colour anymore, the scent of sweat and come and the smell of Harry’s pussy taking over all Ben’s senses as he nailed her within an inch of her life, until she was screaming into the pillow, her cunt contracting in time with her rapid pulse.

Her orgasm was nearly over when Ben popped his knot, forcing another wild scream out of her as he shoved in deep, grinding his hips so it would press up against her spot. He stayed there, letting his bollocks churn out what felt like gallons of come into her while her hand moved furiously over her clit, until finally, she was coming again, around his knot, her hips jerking back into his searching for more stimulation. Whatever she could get.

Ben finally eased them both down onto their sides with his cock still trapped inside her. It wouldn’t take long for his knot to go down, maybe a few minutes or so, but Ben was in no hurry to move just yet.

“Wish it could be like this all the time,” Harry said quietly as she stared out the window at the moon.

Ben wasn’t sure which part she meant: the sex, the body she was in, the fact that the two of them were trapped in a city that neither of them knew with no band or familial obligations to worry about for at least the next several hours. But it didn’t really matter what she’d meant. “Me too,” he told her, murmuring his reply into her curls and taking a deep breath, memorising the scent of her, embedding it into his mind as he drifted peacefully into sleep with his arms around her.


End file.
